A Trabalhadora e o Ladrão
by PaintedStrawberrySauce
Summary: -Sabe Katie, alguma hora você vai ter que se acostumar comigo.


A trabalhadora e o ladrão

Tudo começou com um ramo de flores amarelas, logo todas estavam girando, Katie não conseguia disser se eram margaridas ou girassóis. Vagamente o tom amarelado se inclinou para um verde, logo um azul e por ultimo um tom excêntrico de roxo. Não parecia ter terra que pudesse segurar as belas flores, pois logo todas começaram a flutuar em um canto harmonioso. Com um baque surdo em seu quarto, Katie notou que era mais um sonho e que ela havia caído.

Levantou-se, massageando as costas doloridas e seguindo até seu armário a procura de uma roupa para vestir.

Sua fase pós-sonhos estranhos não durou muito tempo, notou que não havia nada em suas gavetas... Literalmente. Abriu o quarda roupa de suas irmãs e irmãos, mas tudo estava no mesmo lugar e na mesma organização de sempre.

-Alice! – Katie sussurrara, acordando a irmã mais velha, mas a mesma só faz um muxoxo de contrariedade – Você pegou minhas roupas?

-Me deixa dormir, Katie...

Ela deixou seus ombros caírem à resposta da irmã. Claro, por que algum de seus irmãos roubaria as roupas dela? Ah, claro, _roubar_. Quem mais faria isso?

Abriu a porta de seu chalé, pequenos raios de sol já iluminavam o dia. Correu até o chalé do outro lado do conjunto em formato de letra grega e bateu desesperadamente na porta.

Quando a porta foi aberta, revelando um rapaz de cabelos bagunçados e olhar de sono, Katie levou seus punhos que batiam na porta a bater nele.

-Garoto. Estúpido... Como... Você. Tem. Coragem... De. Fazer... Isso?

Katie gritou entre tapas e socos, o rapaz tentava segurar as mãos da garota, mas era quase impossível.

-Para Katie!

Ele gritou segurando ela pelos pulsos.

-Me solte Stoll, ou eu te enforco com a erva mais venenosa.

Travis soltou um sorrisinho e logo olhou para as roupas de Katie.

-Belo pijama.

Katie corou tentando puxar seus pulsos, o que rapidamente levou a mais uma onda de insultos.

-Hey, gente, o que tá acontecendo?

Disse Connor aparecendo na porta, ele por um momento não parecia ver nada de estranho em ver seu irmão segurando uma filha de Deméter pelos pulsos.

-Cale a boca Connor. Só me deixe insultar mais seu irmão estúpido e pervertido em paz.

-O que você...

-Cale-se Connor.

Os dois olharam para o mais novo dos Stoll, soltando um olhar mortal.

-_Tudo bem._

Disse o rapaz inseguro voltando para sua cama.

-Estúpido! Estúpido! Estúpido! É isso que você é Stoll. Por que fez isso? Mais uma de suas pegadinhas? Roubar minhas roupas para me ver irritada, bem, se era isso você conseguiu, estou irritada, furiosa Travis.

-Você me chamou de Travis.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha fitando-o.

-E daí? É o seu nome.

-É assim que chamam os amigos.

Travis soltou os pulsos da garota e por impulso talvez, roubou-lhe um beijo, por que sim, era a única coisa que sabia fazer, roubar.

-Não.

Katie disse vagamente empurrando sem muito esforço o rapaz.

-Sabe Katie, alguma hora você vai ter que se acostumar comigo.

-Não quero me acostumar.

Ela balançou a cabeça desviando o olhar.

-Eu não entendo, por que tem tanta raiva de mim Katie?

-Suas brincadeiras estúpidas, seu modo de agir como se tirar sarro de todos que passem a sua frente fosse divino, sua voz, tudo em você me irrita Travis.

Vendo o olhar triste de Travis ela entendeu tudo, segurou o rosto do rapaz com suas pequenas mãos e o olhou nos olhos.

-Você não entende Travis? Eu sempre vou ser a trabalhadora e você sempre será o ladrão. Nenhum mudaria pelo outro. Uma filha de Deméter e um filho de Hermes. Somos total e completamente opostos.

Travis suspira fingindo alivio.

-Ótimo, por que eu não queria me apaixonar por alguém como eu, imagine se eu me apaixonasse por um Travis versão feminina? Seria... Nojento.

Katie riu, tirando suas mãos do rosto do rapaz.

-Tá vendo Katie? Eu faço você rir.

-Você também me deixa muito irritada às vezes.

Ele sorri.

-Você fica linda irritada.

E a puxa para mais um beijo roubado, fazendo Katie batê-lo novamente.

-Não Travis, por que você sempre faz isso?

Ele deu de ombros.

-Como você disse, a trabalhadora e o ladrão.

Ela solta um sorrisinho e sussurra perto do ouvido do rapaz.

-É, você roubou meu coração.

Claro que Travis roubou mais um beijo, os lábios de Katie tinham gosto de morangos, hum, Travis gosta de morangos.

-Travis?

-Sim?

-Sai.

Katie exclamou rindo, mas logo os dois estavam se beijando novamente, mesmo que o sol estivesse subindo o céu e Katie ainda estivesse de pijamas.


End file.
